


Of Quidditch and Closets and Wizards and Wands

by ArgonIodine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgonIodine/pseuds/ArgonIodine
Summary: After The Battle, they never slept apart. Where Seamus went, Dean followed, and vice versa. They were inseparable, and gradually, over time, they became more than friends.





	Of Quidditch and Closets and Wizards and Wands

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Deamus around here, so I endeavoured to fill that hole a little. I should've spent my day studying literary history, but instead I did this.
> 
> At least there's words involved in both?

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were inseparable. They spent their summer together, Dean’s sisters loved Seamus’s Irish antics and Seamus father loved finally having someone around to talk football with. Granted, they didn’t support the same team, but in a house where quaffles and snitches were par of the course, anyone who’s willing to talk about a sport on the ground is appreciated. Back in the dorms, they’d sometimes sleep in the same bed when one of them was scared or had had a nightmare.

After the Battle, they never slept apart.

Seamus started teaching Dean how to speak Irish and Dean attempted to teach Seamus how to cook, they gave up after Seamus tried to cook pasta without water and set the kitchen on fire. They went to Diagon Alley with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood and they visited muggle London with Hermione Granger and Hannah Abbot. Seamus helped George Weasley at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes and Dean spent those days at Ollivander’s, learning about the art of wand making while doing all sorts of chores and running all sorts of errands for him. Still, Seamus and Dean would, without fail travel to and from Diagon Alley together and they would always get lunch together, be it a quick snack in the backroom of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes or a stew at the Leaky Cauldron.

When the letter arrived inviting them back to Hogwarts to finish their education (the letter was addressed to both of them and was delivered to Deans house, which is where they were staying at the moment) they had a fight. Where Dean wanted to continue his education and get his NEWTs, Seamus didn’t want to go back to Hogwarts and was instead considering joining George Weasley full time in his endeavours to expand the stores activities. Neither of them wanted to leave without the other.

It took time, talking and several heart-to-hearths between Dean’s step-dad and Seamus, but they eventually agreed to go back and get their NEWTs before making any decisions about their future. And thus, on September 1st, 1998, they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

They shared a compartment with Hermione and Neville. Harry and Ron had elected to join the Aurors and Luna was off traveling the world looking for the most abnormal magical creatures, the last they heard she was writing a book about them. They tried to ignore it, but the absence of their friends and classmates was a heavy weight on their shoulders. Seeing the excited first-years was a pleasure though, most of them had largely avoided the happenings of the war and their childlike innocence was invigorating. After the sorting ceremony Dean moved to the other end of the table and he spent most of the meal answering the first-years’ questions, Seamus had to remind him several times to eat.

The castle had recognised their needs and an eight dorm room had appeared in the Gryffindor tower, it had three beds, only two were used. The following months were spent studying, their classmates got used to the fact that the two were a package deal and everything was good.

“Hogsmeade trip this weekend. We should stop by Zonko’s.” Dean and Seaumus are in the library, studying.

“George would hex you if you got something from Zonko’s and you know it.” Dean responds to Seamus’s musings without looking up from his charms textbook.

“Honeydukes then? I promised your sisters I’d send them chocolate frogs.”

“I think they like you more than they like me.”

Seamus laughs. “They should, I’m a delight.”

“An asshole with an ego is what you are.”

“But a delightful asshole nonetheless.” At this Dean cuffs Seamus on the back of his head, Seamus doesn’t hesitate hitting back.

“Go and study your charms you idiot.” It’s quiet for a few minutes until Seamus breaks the silence again.

“Dean?”

“Seamus?”

“I’m gay.”

“That’s cool.”

“No, I mean… I’m a homosexual. I like dicks. Male penises.”

Dean closes his book and turns towards Seamus. “Seamus, I understand, and it’s cool. I love you, you’re my best friend and nothing you can say or do will change that.” Seamus is quiet for a moment, stunned by his friend’s words, before he suddenly tackles him in a hug.

“Thank you.”

And after that, nothing changes. They’re still inseparable, they continue sitting next to each other in class, they sleep in the same bed. They spent Christmas at Dean’s home and Seamus brings boxes of wizarding candy for Dean’s sisters. They visit George and Ollivander, Dean goes to a football match with Seamus’s father and his step-dad. Seamus accidentally sets fire to the garden while he’s away and the next time Seamus goes with them.

One weekend in January they’re in Hogsmeade, it’s snowing and it’s freezing, and Seamus forgot his scarf so the both of them are wrapped in Dean’s Gryffindor scarf, pressed close together. They’re on their way to meet their friends at The Three Broomsticks, Harry and Ron managed to get the weekend off and they’re excited to see them again. They stumble their way through the snow past a group of Ravenclaws when Seamus trips in the snow and takes Dean with him in his fall. They end up in the snow, Dean sprawled half on top of Seamus and the Ravenclaws laughing at the sight. Seamus cheeks are bright red and the two struggle to get up again while the scarf tied around their necks is still keeping them close together. In the end Dean manages to roll over and they end up next to each other in the snow, soaking wet and cold but they’re both grinning, so caught up in their own world that they don’t even notice the Ravenclaws catcalling.

Dean gets up first and offers a hand, which Seamus takes and pulls himself up. Once he’s on his feet, he doesn’t let go of Deans hand and they walk the rest of the way together, hand in hand with the scarf wrapped around them again. When they enter the pub, their friends are already there, none of them seem to notice their closeness, and if they do, they don’t comment on it.

And then it’s February, Valentine’s day, Dean and Seamus spend it secretly making fun of awkward first- and second-years attempting to woe their peers, contrary to previous years, Dean doesn’t get any letters or chocolates from admirers and even though Seamus makes fun of him, he’s secretly glad Dean isn’t preoccupied with some girl who’ll end up breaking his heart in the end anyway. He tries not to think about it too much.

That evening they’re in the common room, Neville and Hermione are playing a game of wizarding chess and Dean and Seamus are looking on, sharing an armchair near the hearth.

“When did Neville get so bloody hot.” Seamus wonders out loud and Dean nods in agreement.

“Puberty hit that guy hard.”

“You’re one to talk, you’ve doubled in size since first year.”

“Are you talking about my dick again.”

“Oh, fuck off Thomas.” Dean roars with laughter, they get a few odd looks, but most just shrug it off as a Dean and Seamus thing. “You know, I used to have a massive crush on Oliver Wood.”

“I bet you wished he’d ride you like a broom.”

“No, that was Cedric Diggory.”

“Diggory? You were a horny fifteen-year-old.”

“Fourteen actually.”

Dean laughs. “I can’t believe I like you.”

“Me neither.” They’re quiet for a second, a fifth-year trips through the portrait hole, his friend hollering and cheering at the sight of his messy hair and swollen lips.

“As much of a prick as he is, Draco Malfoy got hot too.” Dean says and Seamus stares at him in shock.

“You’re telling me none of the guys in our dorm are straight?”

“Come on Sea, there’s still Neville.”

“That guy totally had a thing for Harry in fourth-year.” Seamus argues and Dean laughs.

“Everybody had a thing for Harry in fourth-year.”

“That’s true, I’m pretty sure Malfoy had a thing for Harry in fourth-year.”

“Malfoy’s been mooning over Harry since second-year.” Dean counters and Seamus is counting his lucky starts that he has someone to talk to about these kinds of things.

“Talk about sexual tension.” Dean laughs at that, burying his head in Seamus’s shoulder and Seamus tries hard to fight off the blush creeping up. “So, what about you then?”

“I definitely like girls, and blokes too, so I guess I’m bi.”

“Neville could be bi.”

“Neville is not bi.”

Neville looks up from the chess board. “What am I?”

Dean quickly covers Seamus’s mouth with his hand. “Nothing.” He says, and Neville shrugs and focuses on his game again. Seamus licks the hand covering his mouth. “Ah, Seamus! That’s gross, what the fuck!” Seamus laughs, Dean smiles, and everything is as it should be.

As the seasons change and winter turns into spring their work load starts doubling, doubling, and doubling again. They’re stressed, but they’re handling it and the quidditch games are a nice reprieve. As it is, it’s the last quidditch game of the season and everyone’s at the edge of their seats, if Gryffindor wins the game, they win the quidditch cup, if Ravenclaw wins the game, the cup goes to Hufflepuff. The scores are close, it’s 40-30 for the Ravenclaws and Seamus and Dean are tense, gripping each other in their excitement.

“And Weasley has the quaffle, makes a pass to Lee, Lee back to Weasley. Weasley shoots and Hendriks intercepts! Slytherin’s in possession of the quaffle now, Hendriks to Vos, Vos to Frankema back to Vos, Weasley intercepts, quaffle back to Gryffindor.”

Suddenly, Gryffindor’s seeker, Sophie Wool, starts moving towards something no one but Wool can see.

“Wool is on the move! She’s making a dive for the snitch! And Weasley scores but Wool is still flying.” The stadium holds their breath. “And Wool’s caught the snitch! 150 points for Gryffindor, Gryffindor wins the cup!”

The cheers on the Gryffindor stand are deafening, Seamus and Dean are shouting and hugging and jumping and in his excitement Seamus presses his lips to Dean’s and it’s brief but it’s wonderful and amazing and Dean does it again and they’re kissing and people are cheering and ever since that horrible battle everything just feels right again.

And if, during the party, they pay more attention to each other than to Ginny Weasley drinking butterbeer from the Quidditch Cup and Neville accidentally walking up the stairs to the girl’s dormitory and falling down again, who can blame them?


End file.
